Sexy Maiko & Tokka Week
by EstrellaCorazon
Summary: So I found out last night that Tokka Week is going on at the same time as Sexy Maiko Week, so I thought, why not combine the two?
1. Flirting & Rumble

Prompts: Flirting & Rumble

Context: Modern AU

Location: Ba Sing Se University

* * *

><p>Mai pouted.<p>

"Do I have to do this?" she asked.

"Yes!" Ty Lee said. "You have to."

"But I'm a junior…heck, I'm a senior member of the Fire Lily Sorority! Why can't a freshman do this?"

"Because if you don't, you'll have three strikes against you, and that's grounds to have you kicked out of the sorority. It's your fault for picking 'dare' during last nights game of 'truth or dare.'"

_Kicked out_, Mai thought.

There was a fifty-fifty chance of her staying or leaving the Fire Lily Sorority, if Azula and Ty Lee vouched for her. But there was no guaranteeing that they would do that. Lately, Azula had been proving herself a bit unreliable, and where Azula went, Ty Lee followed.

Getting kicked out actually didn't actually sound that bad, but then she'd never hear the end of it from her mother, a Fire Lily herself. Then there was the chance that her father would refuse to pay the rest of her tuition and demand that she come home. She loved her parents (though she'd never openly admit it), but the freedom of college was an absolute dream come true (yet another truth she'd never confess to).

"I should have known better, what with Azula asking the question." Mai reasoned, mentally kicking herself. How could she have forgotten about this time-honored BSSU tradtion? "How many more freshman do you think she'll force to make out with her before pledge week is over?"

Ty Lee elbowed Mai in the side of her stomach.

"Enough of that! It's almost your turn! Now, strip!"

Mai sighed, and reluctantly pulled off her black t-shirt and dark skinny jeans.

The sun floated high in the sky, it's golden beams pouring out intense heat upon the main courtyard that was the center of the dorm rooms of Ba Sing Se University. In the middle of the courtyard stood a large mud pit, and in the middle of that mud pit stood Toph Bei Fong, wearing a dark green one-piece swim suit, her long dark hair pulled back into a braid. Mud was caked into her hair and covered her legs, arms, and torso, but it didn't bother her. In fact, she loved it.

Even though she was only a freshman, she had moved into her dorm at the beginning of summer, so that she could get a chance to "memorize" the layout of the campus. Most of the students thought that it was because she was blind, but it was actually a request she had given to her parents. Being major benefactors to the University, the Dean of Student Affairs was more than happy to oblige.

A girl in a lime green bikini went down face down into the mud. Toph's headlock was unbreakable. After a few bubbles popped up where her mouth was, the smaller girl pulled her up.

"Mercy! I give up!" the bikini girl screamed.

"Better luck next year, Star!" Toph yelled as the girl ran for the edge of the mud pit, and her friend, who was holding a towel for her.

"Next challenger, Mai Daitaro!" the announcer said, a male junior from the Boulders Fraternity.

The tradition had been going on for at least fifteen years, and happened every September. Only females were allowed to participate, but the event was very popular among the males. Whichever girl won the mud wrestling tournament won bragging rights for herself and her sorority-meaning that the Gem Stone Sorority had kept the trophy in their common room for the last six years. The way Toph was going through the competition, the count would be going to seven.

Mai handed her clothes and flip flops off to Ty Lee, and approached the mud pit. The crowd parted as males looked on in desire and females looked on in envy.

The dark red bikini was brand new, and had been sitting at the back of Mai's closet for the last two years. That was pretty obvious from Mai's pale but smooth skin. With her black hair pulled up into her preferred hairstyle of ondango buns, she hoped that Toph would think to grab at them.

"Let's get this nonsense over with." Mai said as she stepped into the pit. She managed to resist the urge to sneer in disgust.

"Okay, you know the rules, right?" the announcer asked.

"Sure." Mai said without a second thought, taking a wide stance.

A bell rang.

Toph charged at and tackled Mai into the mud with a surprising amount of ferocity.

Zuko and Sokka strolled pass the courtyard.

"What's going on?" Zuko asked.

Sokka looked over the situation, then gasped.

"Ah, man! The mud wrestling tournament was today! Katara told me it was next week!"

Sokka pushed his way through the crowd, to get a better view of the mud pit, and Zuko followed.

Mai pushed Toph off of her, trying to get the blind girl as far away from herself as possible.

iThis seems really unfair,/i she thought, taking Toph's condition into consideration, ibut I only have to last two minutes…/i

Mai stood up and began to walk towards Toph, who was shocked from being thrown. The taller girl took two steps, and then slipped and fell back into the mud. Now Toph had a chance to get back up. Mai got to her knees before Toph reached her. Toph tried to knock her into the mud again, but Mai used one arm to block the blow and the other to keep her balance. Mai then kicked at Toph's legs to try to knock her off her balance, but Toph leaped to dodge the attack.

_How?_

"Hey, isn't that your girlfriend?" Sokka asked with a snicker, pointing at the fight.

"WHAT!" Zuko yelled, which distracted many standing around him from the fight. "Mai, get out of there!"

Mai turned to look at her boyfriend, which gave Toph the opening she needed. Toph shoved Mai back into the mud and put her into a headlock. Mai was about to eat mud, but she was too strong to be forced by the smaller girl into it. However, she wasn't strong enough to get out of the headlock.

Zuko attempted to get into the ring, but some taller, stronger guys from the Boulders Fraternity held their hands up to stop.

"Hey, she stepped into the pit of her own free will," one of the guys told him, "She doesn't need you to rescue her."

Zuko reluctantly backed down, knowing that if he did rescue his girlfriend, he faced certain death-from either the crowd, or Mai. She slipped out of the headlock and away from Toph.

Sokka enjoyed the rest of the match, but Zuko adamantly did not.

The two girls seemed to be as evenly match as could be, and for a moment it looked as if the Fire Lily Sorority would be taking the mud wrestling trophy home with them this year. However, Mai had no intention of being in this situation for longer than she intended.

She gave Toph an opening, and was pulled back into another headlock. At the back of the crowd, Mai saw Ty Lee, standing there with Azula. Ty Lee gave her an "OK" signal with her right hand, indicating that Mai had fulfilled the dare.

"MERCY!" Mai yelled out, to the surprise of the crowd. Even though Toph was back on top, it was obvious that Mai had the strength and skill to take down this uppity freshman. What she lacked was the determination.

Toph released Mai, and they both collapsed into the mud. After standing up, Mai turned to Toph and held out her hand. Without much trouble, Toph found her adversary's hand and gave a hearty handshake.

_Interesting._

Mai approached the edge of the mud pit, and stared down Zuko's seething anger with an expression that was both indifferent and threatening. With her black hair pulled loose and swinging down around her shoulders, she looked ravishing. Even the mud seemed to add to her beauty.

Zuko opened his mouth to start admonishing his girlfriend.

"Don't you dare start." Mai said, wiping her muddy hands off on his t-shirt, specifically focusing on the chest.

Zuko closed his mouth.

"Oops. I got you dirty, too. Let's go take a shower together." Mai gave him a coy smile and took his hand to lead him back to her dorm room.

"See ya tomorrow, Zuko!" Sokka jeered as the crowd parted to let the couple pass.

He then turned back to the mud pit, and found Toph standing directly in front of him.

"Oh, uh…" he began. "You know, I'll probably need help cleaning up, too." she said to him, looking at him directly in his blue eyes, even though her grey ones were useless.

"Uh…"

"Let's meet up together, after all this nonsense is over, at my dorm. I'll take you out to dinner, afterwards, too. You may not be sick of cafeteria food yet, but I am."

"Uh, sure…"

"Great! See you then!"

Toph stepped back into the ring.

"Next challenger," the announcer called out, "Katara Okena!"

"What!" Sokka exclaimed. "Oh, man…"

END

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

So I found out last night that Tokka Week is going on at the same time as Sexy Maiko Week, so I thought, why not combine the two?

Anyway, this takes place in a "modern version" of the Avatar-verse; that is, the geography is pretty much the same but they wear modern fashion and have the internet and cell phones (maybe, I might change that if I continue this universe).

Anyway, bending does exist in this universe-Toph wasn't using hers in the match because she promised her parents that she'd keep it a secret-if she's outed, her parents will bring her back home. I figured her being out from under her parents watch would make her a lot more forward, especially when it comes to guys that she likes.

And Sokka probably ran away from the mud pit before his sister started fighting-he wouldn't want to ruin his date with Toph, would he?

Sorry for any typos, I typed this up in, like, an hour and half.

I may or may not get around to the rest of the prompts, because this week is busy.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Danger & Addiction

Prompts: Danger & Addiction

Context: Five years after the end of the series

Location: Fire Nation Capital, Palace

* * *

><p>The night was quiet. <em>Too<em> quiet.

But Sokka didn't care. The quiet was _challenging_.

In the middle of the night, he was stealthily making his way down to the kitchen. Fire Nation guards roamed the hallways on their regular patrols. Those who did not recognize him as the Southern Water Tribe Chief would stop to question him. He especially didn't look like the "diplomat" that he was in his night shirt, night pants, and with his long brown hair left free to fly behind him as he ran. It was a good thing that he had developed his espionage skills. He slipped by every guard like a shadow.

_Brings back old memories_, Sokka thought to himself, although back when it was him and his friends against the Fire Nation, he would have bashed someone on the head and stolen their uniform at this point. In the five years since the end of the war, his new friend Mai had taught him the virtues of stealth and sneak attacks. iReal/i sneak attacks, that is.

Ten minutes after he had left his room, he finally reached the kitchen. White moonlight poured through a large open window that was meant for ventilation.

He startled a baker who was preparing sweet rolls for that morning's breakfast, but the elderly woman simply gave him a smile and went back to her work.

"Master Sokka, what brings you here at the middle of the night? In need of a snack?"

"Shh, Shima," Sokka said with a whisper. "I'm supposed to meet someone here tonight. Don't tell anyone, please."

"Alright, young man, I just hope that you're not doing something that your fiancé wouldn't want you doing-she's a sweet girl, but I'd hate to see her upset."

Sokka sat on a stool and waited for twenty minutes, not even interested in the sweet rolls. Then, the sound of hoofs was heard. Sokka looked out the window and saw a man on an ostrich horse had just stopped outside the kitchen door. He opened the door quietly afraid that the creaking might wake the whole palace.

The man, dressed entirely in black, with his face covered, got off the horse. He approached the open door, and from out of his cloak, produced a large black bottle.

Sokka reached for the bottle, but then the man held the bottle back and put forth his hand.

"Oh, right," Sokka said. He pulled out a bag of gold pieces and handed them to the man. The man nodded, mounted his ostrich horse once more, and disappeared into the night.

With a smug smile on his face, Sokka held the bottle close to himself and turned on his heel, only the face down Toph, in a sliverish nightgown that was surprisingly feminine and flattering on her.

"YOU." She said sternly, pointing a finger at him, and looking to the side.

Shima merely shook her head and made the classic "tsk, tsk, tsk," sound as she continued her work.

"Toph, I can explain…"

"You don't need to!" The earthbender yelled, "That's Cactus Juice, isn't it! You told me you were going to stop!"

"Toph, please, you're going to wake up the entire palace…and that was a one time thing!"

"You did it three times! Don't think I don't know about the incidents in Omashu iand/I Ba Sing Se! I got it out the whole story out of Aang!"

Toph snatched the bottle out of Sokka's hands and pulled the cork out. She sniffed the liquid contents. Her expression of anger turned to one of confusion.

"It's Fire Lily Wine." Sokka explained. "Only one place in the Fire Nation makes it year round, and I wanted it here for our anniversary."

"You could have just asked to have some delivered." Zuko's disembodied voice called out. Startled, Sokka took a fighting stance.

"Where…?"

"Store room." Toph replied, pointing.

Off to the side was an entry way that lead to a store room, or at least what used to be a store room. Zuko popped his head out, an expression of grumpiness on his face.

"How long…?"

"Since before you got here, _obviously_." Toph answered.

Mai's head popped out, and she waved for the other couple to join them.

Sokka and Toph entered the store room, which had been decked out with lanterns, tapestries, and carpet, plenty of plush pillows, and a small table set up with a tea pot and two steaming cups of tea.

"What…?"

"It's just a little get away I had made up." Mai answered, wearing a red silk robe that revealed plenty of cleavage and a lot of thigh. "I sneak out of my room and slip down here in the middle of the night when I can't sleep, and Zuko usually follows me when he realizes that I'm not in bed. It helps us to forget who we are for a few hours."

"Uh, and you do it wearing nothing but that?" Sokka asked, trying to keep eye contact with Mai, lest he have two angry benders wanting to come after him. One was enough.

"It makes things more…_dangerous_." Mai said seductively as she pecked Zuko on the lips.

"Well, you might as well join us." Zuko said grumpily. "But don't think that this'll become a regular thing-this is our spot, you go find your own."

The four sat down and got comfortable as Shima brought two more tea cups and some of the sweet rolls.

Sokka got right down to munching on them, and everything was back to normal.


	3. Dreams & Plan of Attack

Prompts: Dreams & Plan of Attack

Context: Modern/SciFi AU, Inception Xover?

Location: Warehouse in downtown Wherever

* * *

><p>The heels of Mai's red pumps went <em>clack, clack, clack<em> against the concrete floor of the warehouse. The sound echo throughout the massive manmade cavern as she approached the center. There, Zuko was busy setting something up.

"Took you long enough," he said, back turned to her.

She answered him by putting her hands on her hips, even though he couldn't see the gesture. She wore mocha colored stockings, a black pencil skirt, and a long sleeve white dress shirt, perfectly tailored to show off her curves. Her long black hair was pulled back into a chignon.

Zuko wore black dress pants and shoes, and a lavender colored shirt. On the ground beside him lay a red and purple striped tie. He sat on a stool, fiddling with a small electronic device. In front of him were two plush grey loungers, like something one would see in a psychiatrist's office.

"Is it ready?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"Finished," he said, holding up the mysterious black box. He turned to look at her, and smiled.

"Okay, let's do this."

The each took a lounger-Mai on the left, Zuko on the right. As Zuko attached electrodes coming from the box to his temples, Mai left her hair down.

"You know, I prefer you with your hair down."

"And I would prefer it cut short. Don't try to control me." Mai said with a smirk.

Zuko proceeded to connect electrodes to Mai's temples. The two leaned back onto the loungers.

"See you on the other side," Zuko said, as the two closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

They became conscious of their dream state within a matter of seconds.

Zuko looked about the new location that he was in: a room as large as the warehouse, but warmer, much warmer. That was thanks to the flames that lined the room. At equal intervals of about twenty feet, thick pillars held up the roof that towered over them. The floor was black marble, the walls and pillars painted red, with accents of golden dragons and exotic flowers.

Zuko then noticed his clothes: just a pair of baggy pants that reached his knees. His muscular chest, arms, and abs were exposed, meant to be enjoyed.

He heard a _clack, clack, clack_ sounds approaching him: Mai's silhouette approached him, and as she got closer, the details of her outfit became clearer.

She wore a black lacy bra and matching panties. She still wore her pumps and stockings-now Zuko could see her garter belt, as well.

"That's what you're wearing under your clothes in the real world, isn't it?" he asked.

"I figured I'd keep it simple."

"You call this simple," he gestured to indicate the room.

"I call it exotic."

The walked towards each other, and once they were close enough, they embraced each other and kissed passionately.

"Are you ready?" Mai asked.

"Always have been" Zuko whispered to her.

"Maybe we need a bed? I forgot to make it up."

"No it's fine, let…"

BOOM!

Suddenly, one of the walls fell in, and bright sunlight began to pour in through the massive hole. The flames along the walls extinguished, and through the hole came a giant horse, decked out for battle. On it sat two armored knights, one noticeably shorter than the other.

"Oh, my gosh, Sokka, that was great!" a female voice said.

Taller night dismounted and then helped the shorter one dismount as well. They took off their helmets.

"Yes, that was completely epic…" the male said. "I think next time we should use more nitroglycerin in the…"

"SOKKA!" Zuko yelled.

"Zuko! Mai!" Sokka yelled back, more startled than angry. "I-I-I didn't know you'd be using the dream realm at this time!"

"You know that we're supposed to use different frequencies, except when we're on missions together." Zuko said through gritted teeth.

"Um, sorry." Sokka said, blushing.

"Oh, don't get your funny underwear in a bunch, Sokka and I'll leave." Toph said as she took Sokka's hand. She proceeded for the massive hole in the wall, and the armored Clydesdale followed.

Zuko took three very deep breaths, and then turned to Mai.

"I swear, I think that they're trying to keep us from having a kid."

"Calm down, Zuko," I think we've accomplished what we came here to do…I'm ready for you, in the real world."

"Really?"

"Yes, really, now let's go."

* * *

><p>First off, my apologies to any Inception fans, I probably got a lot of details WAY OFF. I've only seen the movie once, and I wasn't really paying attention to how the "dream state" works.<br>So, let's just pretend that this is inspired by Inception.

Anyway, in this universe, Mai has a slight aversion to sex-she loves Zuko, they're married, and they want to have kids, but she has trouble with getting turned on. They decide to use the "dream state" as a method of having practice sex/foreplay. And it worked!

Oh, man, I think my inner pervert is coming out this week. XD

And another thing: Toph is blind in the real world, but can see in the dream world.

And I've created yet another AU to explore with the Avatar Characters.


	4. Modern & Mother

Prompts: Modern & Mother

Context: Modern AU, same universe as "A Different World" and "Late to the Party"

Location: Bridalshop

* * *

><p>Toph removed her thick glasses to clean them, and the world became a fuzzy mess for several moments. When she put them back on, her mother, Poppy, her friend, Mai, and her friend's mother, Haruka, became crystal clear. While Poppy and Haruka sat comfortably but properly on the couch across from the one that Toph was sitting on, Mai stood on a pedestal, looking like a porcelain doll in the sample wedding dress she was trying on.<p>

Toph belched, scratched her stomach, and slouched down even further into the couch to make herself more comfortable.

"Toph, please!" Poppy said. "Sit up straight and stop scratching yourself like that! You look like a boy."

"I wish I was a boy, then I wouldn't have wear this stupid dress!" Toph said, indicating the bright turquoise bridesmaid dress she was wearing. "Mai, are you sure I can't just wear a tux and stand on the guys side?"

"If it were up to me, Zuko and I would have just eloped by now." Mai said and she turned gracefully on the pedestal to get a good look of herself in the tri-mirrors that she stood in front of.

"Ugh," Mai continued, commenting on the dress. "Definitely not this one-it makes my butt look big with all those details in the back."

"Don't worry Mai, the attendant is coming back with more dresses…where is she?" Haruka said, glancing at her wrist watch.

"You know, I never pegged turquoise to be your color for a bridesmaid dress, even if it is tradition that they be hideous." Toph said to Haruka.

"The actual color Iwill be/I red," Haruka said, "but we needed you to try on the style to make sure the sizing was right."

"Well, I guess it's right. Can I go take this off now?"

"Toph, you might as well get used to it," Poppy said, "You'll be wearing it for several hours on the day of the wedding."

Toph just groaned and threw her head back. Lucky Katara, lucky Suki, lucky Ty Lee. They were out of town for the weekend, coaching and chaperoning for a dance competition with the studio's junior troupe. Granted, if anyone would have enjoyed this, it would have been Ty Lee.

"When do the others get to suffer?" Toph asked, picking her head back up.

"Next weekend." Haruka answered with a snide smile, which Toph ignored. "We'll get the final measurements for everybody, and then the order is off to the tailors!"

Mai stepped down from the pedestal, and sat down on top of it. With her head in her hands and her elbows on her knees, she looked into the mirror with a bored expression.

"Where is that attendant?" Haruka said, getting up from her couch and exiting the dressing room. Poppy followed her.

The two young women sat in silence for several moments.

"Getting cold feet?" Toph asked, "I wouldn't blame you, what with Sparky's family issues…and it looks like you're dealing with enough of your own."

"It's not that." Mai said, sitting up and turning around to face Toph. "It's this stupid dress. It's all these stupid white dresses! I wish I could tell my mom the truth so I could wear something else, but she'd never let me live it down"

Toph's eyes widened and she sat up.

"Mai, you've been living with Zuko for more than a year…your mom's not an idiot, though she plays one well."

Mai laughed.

"Even if you did tell her the truth…" Toph continued, then lowered her voice to a whisper and leaned in to get closer to her friend, "she'd probably still make you wear a white dress, to have you project a good image to the Ipublic/I."

Mai gave Toph one of her subtle smiles.

"You're absolutely right." Mai said. "I just wish that I was the boy and that Zuko was the girl, so that I wouldn't have to deal with this mess…guys don't realize how easy they have it…Zuko, Sokka, and Aang just need to shower, throw on a tux, and show up at the chapel! It's not fair."

"Yeah, they're lucky bastards." Toph said with a snicker.

* * *

><p>Notes:<br>Since the engagement party ("Late to the Party")  
>-Poppy and Haruka (Mai's Ma) have become BFFs since their husbands are now doing business together. Daitaro (Mai's Pa) invited the Bei Fongs without asking the bride and groom...but Mai didn't care.<br>-Sokka and Suki broke up, but it was mutual  
>-Sokka now dates Toph<br>-Suki now dates Haru  
>-Suki is still a bridesmaid as she and Mai work together at the dance studio.<br>-This is more of a MaixToph friendship piece-sorry!


	5. Secrets & Cozy

Prompts: Secrets & Cozy

Context: second spring after Sozin's Comet

Location: House in the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se

* * *

><p>"So, what brings you here?" Sokka asked Toph, in a whisper.<p>

"You know exactly why I'm here!" Toph hissed. "So your crazy sister doesn't try to clean my feet in her spring cleaning spree."

Barely a few inches separated the two in the darkness of the storage closet.

Toph had chosen the closet as a hiding place about half an hour ago, in hopes to get out of spring cleaning. While she had contemplated leaving the Ba Sing Se vacation house before Katara could assign her a task, Toph knew that there was no way to leave the house without making a ruckus, or leaving a clue as to where she was going. "Subtlety" didn't fit Toph's style, fighting or other wise. Perhaps that's why the hiding plan was doomed to failure.

"Ya want to play twenty questions? Okay, I'm thinking of a person." Sokka said.

"Shut up!" Toph whispered again, feeling the footsteps of people moving up and down the hallway. Paranoid, she felt like an animal being closed in on. Too bad earthbending the house was a big "No-no" in Katara's big book of things to whine about. While could easily fix whatever damage she might do to the house, decorators from the palace would need to be summoned to replace broken tiles and whatnot. If that happened, Toph would never hear the end of it-there was no escape.

"Alright, then tell me who in the gang you'd like to make out with, and who you'd like to kill…I promise it never leaves this closet. Here, I'll go first…"

"Right now I want to kill you!" Toph continued. "Be quiet or I'll earthbend you a gag!"

Just then, the door to the closet opened up. It was Mai and Zuko, wearing earth kingdom robes. The four stood there in shocked silence for a moment.

Finally, Zuko said, "They're in here, Katara!"

The Fire-Lord-on-vacation walked down the hallway to the kitchen to inform the head of the household of the would-be deserters.

"Tattletale." Toph pouted, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Zuko didn't hear her.

"How'd you know we'd been in here?" Sokka asked.

"We didn't," Mai began, "Zuko and I just knew that there'd be cleaning supplies in this closet, and Katara told us to get them."

"So how'd you know the supplies would be in this closet?" Sokka asked.

"Because this is where Zuko and I make out with each other whenever we're visiting Ba Sing Se-it's the only place in the house where we can get some privacy."

"Oh! So this is where you guys kept disappearing to!" Sokka said with a smirk. Toph just punched him in the arm.

* * *

><p>This one's pretty self-explanatory, except for the fact that Sokka and Toph haven't quite gotten together yet...Suki's not there, she's at Kyoshi; Sokka has realized he has feelings for Toph, but isn't quite sure he should express them; Toph still has feelings for Sokka, but she's more concerned with getting out of spring cleaning than with romance at the moment!<p> 


End file.
